


Hot Drinks and Movies Fix Everything

by abricotiers



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, real tears its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abricotiers/pseuds/abricotiers
Summary: After she'd left the team, Yukino had picked up the habit of hanging around Maya and Ulala's apartment.





	

After they’d rescued Jun, after Caracol and everything that’d happened there, Yukino was a regular visitor at Maya and Ulala’s apartment, out of concern, and although she wouldn’t admit it, loneliness. There was something awfully lonely about not constantly being with the team anymore, but she supposed it was for the best.  
  
And that was how at least three times a week Yukino found herself, Ulala, and occasionally Anna Yoshizaka (who even more occasionally had Noriko tagging along) sitting in Maya’s apartment and eating whatever it was Ulala had cooked that day. Yukino thought that was a lot better than cup ramen or anything else she tended to buy at the convenience store for a low price. Yukino liked to consider herself a responsible adult compared to most of her friends, but getting proper nutrition when the world was ending was kind of a pain in the ass. Ulala was practically the only person she knew who had continued proper grocery shopping (and probably one of the very few who had actually began proper grocery shopping in the first place). Most of Yukino’s friends from back in Mikage-cho weren’t the most mature.  
  
Eventually, Maya would stumble home, sometimes with the kids in tow, and she would flop down on the massive pile of clothes on her bed, send a few socks flying, and Ulala would hand her a cup of whatever the hot beverage of the day was.  
  
Of course, some days when she came home she was a bit bruised, and half asleep on her feet; cheap healing spells and whatever the Satomi sisters had in stock weren’t always enough to fix everything, Yukino knew that one damn well. On those days Ulala got out her tea, or would have Yukino call Maki for some of her fancy herbal teas, or if Anna was there, send her out to buy some.  
  
There were also the days Maya came home with injuries quite a bit worse, ones she didn’t have the time or energy to fix on her own. On those days most of the time Jun, or Tatsuya, or Eikichi, or Lisa, or on one occasion, Tamaki from the detective office had gotten Maya home safe and in one piece. They’d all wait around while Yukino got the bandages and Ulala got the tea again and sometimes Anna was sent out to buy some kind of overpriced medicine from the nearest shop.  
  
Sometimes she even came home sick and only awkwardly laughed when they asked her how the hell she’d managed that.  
  
One day when she’d come home with a cold and a fractured ankle, both Yukino and Ulala frowned as Eikichi and Tatsuya, who were both probably far too tall to be trying to support Maya by the arms, pretty much just carried her over to sit down on her bed. Those two quickly left, things to do, places to be, busy busy busy.  
  
Ulala left to go into the kitchen, already getting the kettle on and the cough medicine ready; Anna jumped up from her seat on the floor, crumpling up the empty bag of crackers she’d been eating.  
  
“You need me to run out?” Anna said in the general direction of Ulala.  
  
“It’d be good, we’re almost out of NyQuil,”  
  
Anna went and took a few dollars off the dresser, an already agreed upon deal just like it’d been the last five times, and went off out the door. Meanwhile, Maya tried to get up off the bed. “NyQuil? Ulala, it’s early! I’m not sleeping yet!”  
  
Simultaneously, Yukino and Ulala turned to deadpan stare at her. “Yes, you are,” they both said exactly in unison.  
  
Yukino gently got Maya to sit back down, sat down behind her, and pulled her into her lap. “Maya you’ve got a fractured ankle, and you’re sick. You’ve got to rest,”  
  
“But I’ve got work,”  
  
Ulala leaned in, a mug in one hand. “You’re a workaholic Maya,”  
  
When Maya tried to retort, Yukino pulled her into a hug from behind. Maya couldn’t help smiling when Yukino started kissing her on the cheek, and then on the nose. “We’re going to watch a movie, and then you’re going to go to sleep, and then we’ll call someone to fix your ankle,”  
  
Maya laughed and turned around, sitting up and attempting to kiss Yukino, managing to land one right on her nose. Yukino smiled and leaned down a little, successfully kissing her right on the mouth.  
  
Moments later Ulala tapped Maya on the shoulder to hand her a steaming mug of some kind of tea that smelled vaguely pepperminty. The mug was one Ulala had probably gotten at the dollar store, it had an owl on it. Maya smiled and thanked her, but opted to sit the mug down on the floor so she could get herself situated in her spot again.  
  
Yukino kissed her on the forehead as Ulala smiled and rolled her eyes, walking off to start up the vhs player one of them had gotten for a birthday some time ago. She held up a few vhs tape cases in one hand, “Is it gonna be Alice, the Aristocats, or Lion King today?”  
  
Everyone knew Ulala favoured the Lion King, Maya liked all of them, and Yukino didn’t particularly care. After a minute, Maya picked the Lion King, Yukino shrugged, and Ulala put it in the player. While the ads were going Ulala wandered off again to whip up some kind of snack, Yukino reached to grab one of the blankets folded up near the top of Maya’s bed (surely her roommate’s doing), and Maya herself grabbed her mug again and snuggled back into her spot in Yukino’s lap.  
  
Just before the movie started, almost as if she had it timed, Ulala sprinted back in with two cups of hot chocolate and a large plate of microwave fries. She hopped onto the bed next to the other two, dishing out one hot chocolate to Yukino, and laying the plate between all three of them.  
  
Five minutes into the movie Anna walked back in through the door, a pharmacy bag in one hand and a Peace Diner milkshake in the other. She retrieved the bottle of NyQuil from the bag, and then looked at the three sitting on Maya’s cluttered bed.  
  
“You guys are all a bunch of saps,”  
  
Yukino shrugged.  
  
Anna handed off the NyQuil to Ulala, but she still sat down on the bed, quietly sipping at her milkshake as the movie played.  
  
“You said we were saps, about, twenty seconds ago?” Yukino said, grinning.  
  
Anna deadpanned, but still managed a slight smile. “Shut it,”  
  
Ulala laughed and shifted the fry plate so that Anna could reach.

**Author's Note:**

> for m friend who sure does love yukino and maya


End file.
